you're pretty, don't worry!
by XxAnoniimouSxX
Summary: Summary: Sometimes, I just don’t know why I’m jealous...


Summary: Sometimes, I just don't know why I'm jealous...

_**NOTE: I DO NOT, WHATEVER I DO, OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**_

**All Nonoko's POV**

**(One-Shot)**

I'm Nonoko Ogasawara. I have the Alice of Chemistry and my best friend forever is Anna Umenomiya. But sometimes... I just don't understand why I'm jealous...

"Nonoko-chan!" I heard Anna calling my name and I came back to my senses.

"Anna-chan?"

"I've been calling you for like the tenth time? What now? Daydreaming?"

"Uh... Oh no. I'm just thinking of... Uh... A new experiment!" Sigh... I just don't know why... Anna-chan has everything. Her smile is nice... Her hair is cute... She's pretty... She even improved on her cooking skills! But me... Nothing.

Anna sighed and looked at me. "I thought you were thinking about the last dance, Nonoko-chan..."

"The last dance?" I asked her. Is it today? To remember it _is_ today, I widened my eyes. "Oh yeah! It is the Last Dance! I completely forgot!"

"You've been thinking about your experiments a lot that you even forgot the most important event for us!"

"I'm sorry, Anna-chan..."

"Well, what are you going to wear tonight?"

"Uhm... I haven't decided yet..."

"Often, you always decide like two weeks before the last dance but now you tell me you haven't decided yet?"

"Sorry..."

"Well, have you come up with a new experiment, hmm?" Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"No..." I lowered my head then I heard Mikan-chan squeal and so I looked at her direction.

"Anna-chan! Could you help me bake some cookies? I want to give some to Natsume."

Can't she ask me instead? Like... Help her make a potion that would make Natsume-san act nicer to her or something? Why Anna-chan?

"Sure, Mikan-chan!" Anna smiled at her. "Well, see you later, Nonoko-chan!" She waved her hand to me.

"Yeah... Sure... See you later..." I smiled at her fakely and then when she's gone, I sighed and rested my head in my arms. _I should be happy... Because she has everything... Almost everybody says she's pretty... But no one ever told me I am... I should be happy for Anna-chan... She's my best friend after all..._

"Nonoko-chan?" I heard someone call me.

I raised my head up and saw Koko in front of me. "Hi Koko!"

"Are you alright?" He asked with a worried voice.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry!" I smiled at him.

"Uhm... Do you have a partner for the Last Dance?" Koko asked.

"No... But I'll try asking Misaki-sensei." I smiled.

"Okay then..." When Koko was about to go, I added.

"What about you?"

"Oh, no one." Koko smiled at me and left.

I sighed again and thought of Anna-chan... _Yeah... She's improving... Misaki-sensei even got to taste her cookings... And she was awarded double star by Jinno-sensei... _

"Oi, Ogasawara?"

_Gah! What now?!_ I raised my head and tried to glare at the person who called me... ESPECIALLY, WHO CALLED ME BY MY LAST NAME!! But saw it was Ruka-san and Natsume-san.

"Na-Natsume-san?" I looked at Ruka-san too. "Ruka-san? What are you doing here?"

"We should be the one asking you, Ogasawara." said Ruka. "You're alone."

"Oh, I'm fine, Ruka-san!" I immediately stood up and shook my head. "I'm fine, really!" Then I ran outside the classroom leaving them behind. _Sigh... It was really an honor to talk to them..._

I started walking on the hallway then suddenly, I heard Anna's voice. I hid behind a wall and took a peek. She's with Misaki-sensei!

"Just dropping by, sensei! Mikan-chan and I baked some cookies... Well, I want to give you some again..."

Yeah... Again... Ever since Anna improved her cooking skills, she always gives Misaki-sensei cookies...

"Thanks, Anna!"

_Anna?_ Misaki-sensei just called Anna by her name! Not Umenomiya-san like he used to call her!

"You're welcome, Misaki-sensei! Uhm... Ano... Sensei, would it be okay to dance with you tonight?"

"Well, since I don't have any business to attend to, sure."

"Really, sensei!? Sugoi!" I saw Anna jumping up and down while clapping her hands. "Thank you, sensei!" then she went on her way.

_Misaki-sensei just accepted her invitation..._ I sat in my heels and burried my head between my arms. _No way! Often, Misaki-sensei rejects us both! Or maybe... He rejects the both of us because I'm with Anna-chan... And he just took the chance when I'm not with her! _I started crying. _After all, Anna-chan is prettier than me! _

"Nonoko-chan?"

I looked up to see Koko looking at me then I immediately wiped my tears. "Hey Koko..."

"Why are you crying?" Koko sat on his heels and rested his elbows above his knees.

"Oh nothing! I just... Got... Uhm... A dirt in my eye!" I smiled nervously. "Yeah..."

Koko just looked at me.

"I remembered! Why don't you ask Shoda-san to be your last dance partner, Koko?"

"Sumire-chan? No way. You know she's always going _ga-ga_ towards Natsume and Ruka."

"Yeah!" I forced a smile. "I realized!"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! Hehe..." I said. "Why don't you ask anyone else, Koko? Misaki-senpai, maybe?"

I saw Koko blush. "Uh... Never mind! I'm okay, and you don't see me in the Last Dance Party, right?"

"Yeah... I noticed... Oh well..." I stood up and smiled. "Uhm... Well, I'd better be on my way now!"

"Nonoko-chan..."

"I'm okay, really!" Then I started running away. _Though I can't promise you that..._

***

It was the time of the Last Dance and I am on my way on the Dance Hall... I sighed and looked at myself on a glass window. I tried to smile but I can't. I'm wearing a shiny, blue gown that reach until my ankles. I'm wearing blue sandals and a headband. Just simple.

When I reached the place, I looked around and saw Anna-chan. She's wearing a pink shiny dress reaching until her knees and pink sandals. I can also see she's wearing light make-up and she's chatting and laughing with Mikan-chan.

My heart started to thump in nervousness. _What am I to do? I don't want to show myself to them... Maybe I'll just go to my room and do some experiments..._ But when I turned around, I suddenly bump someone. "I... I'm so sorry!" I bowed repeatedly.

"Ogasawara-san?"

I stopped bowing and looked at the person. "Mi-Misaki-sensei...?"

"Where are you going?"

"Ah... Uh... A-ano... Uhm... I... I'm just go-going to... The girl's room! That's right! The girl's restroom... Hehe..."

"Okay then. See you later." Misaki-sensei waved a hand as I quicken myself. My heart is really thumping madly... It always does whenever I'm nervous anyway... But somehow, I can't control it this time.

I stopped when I reached the corner and heaved a deep sigh. "Nonoko... Relax..." and another deep sigh. "Relax." I turned to a corner again and suddenly bumped someone... Again! -_-

"Why do I keep on bumping someone!?" I exclaimed.

"Nonoko-chan?"

"Koko?" I looked at him.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked at him puzzled. He's wearing a tuxedo... "Got a Last Dance Partner, Koko?"

"Uhm... Not really... But I'm going to ask her..."

"Really? Okay then!" I smiled. "I'm rooting for you!" then I ran away.

When I reached my room, I leaned my back against the door and sighed. "I... I'm the only one who's different... Everybody deserves to be out there because they're pretty... I don't deserve to be there..." then tears suddenly escaped from my eyes. Sometimes... I just don't know why I'm jealous...

I sat down on my chair and grabbed a bottle. "I want to make clouds." I told myself. Actually, I really don't have to use my Alice to make clouds. I lit a long, rolled paper in my fireplace and placed it inside the bottle with a small amount of water then I closed the bottle. Now, I can see smokes... Fogs... Clouds... Sigh... Sometimes, I'm thinking... _Is it possible that I'm _losing_ my Alice?_

Using my Alice, I grabbed a small amount of salt, opened the bottle, and sprinkled it inside then I closed the bottle again... Please work... Then I neared my face towards the bottle and saw it. _I did it!_ I made that rain fall! Now, I have rain inside my bottle! I'm so happy!

I heard a knocking from my window so I went there and opened it. "Kitsuneme-kun?"

He flew inside and said. "Everybody's looking for you, Nonoko-chan."

"Huh?"

"Especially Anna-chan..."

"How did you know I'm here?"

"Koko told me. He got to read your mind..."

"Oh... Uhm... Please tell everybody that you can't find me... I'm not really in the mood to go to the Last Dance."

"Huh? Why is that? You're dressed already..."

"Uhm..."

"Are you sick?"

"Haha! I guess..."

Kitsuneme saw my experiment of rainfall inside the bottle then he looked at it. "Working on experiments?"

"Yeah..." I smiled.

"Amazing."

"Thanks!" I smiled again.

"Well, I should go now. Are you sure you don't want to go there?"

"Yes. Please just tell them that you didn't see me anywhere... Not even in my room, can I count on you, Kitsuneme-kun?"

"Well, if you really don't want, you can count on me."

"Thanks."

"Bye bye." then Kitsuneme flew out my window.

I sighed again.

I lied down my bed and decided to sleep but then I can't... I sat up again and looked at my experiment. "Maybe I'll give this to Koko!" I smiled. I grabbed it but when I opened the door, I saw Koko.

"Nonoko-chan..."

"Koko?"

"I read Kitsuneme's mind... Are you okay?"

I forced a smile. "Yes, Koko! I was about to look for you..."

"Why is that?"

"Well," I went back inside my room. "I wanted to give you this." I showed him the bottle.

"Wow! Cool! It's raining!"

"Yeah..." I tried to smile.

"Wow! Thanks, Nonoko-chan!" He smiled as I hand him the bottle. "How much time do you think will it last?"

"As long as you won't open the bottle." I sat on my bed.

"Wow! Cool!" He exclaimed.

I let out a small smile.

"Nonoko-chan..." Koko's face turned serious.

"Eh?"

"What's been bothering you?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked as my heart started to thump again.

"You've been quiet lately, Nonoko-chan..." Koko frowned. "I've seen you sad... And I've seen you cry... Is there something wrong?"

"No! Nothing! I'm perfectly fine! Haha!" I said in a rather loud voice.

"Nonoko-chan," Koko placed the bottle on my desk. "You're lying..."

"I'm fine really!"

"I always want you to smile, Nonoko-chan... Why do you think I'm always there when you're sad? I want you to be happy... That's why I'm always there for you..."

I fought my tears from not falling although my sight is starting to blur...

"You can tell me anything... And why aren't you telling Anna-chan anything as well?"

I didn't reply.

"If you keep your problems to yourself, you'll always feel hurt..."

"I..."

"Please tell me, Nonoko-chan..."

"I always... I feel... I...." I started crying.

"Nonoko-chan!?" Koko exclaimed. "Why are you crying!? Did I say something wrong?!"

I cried more and I can't stop myself. I always feel envy... I always feel jealous...Why do I feel that I'm not pretty and Anna-chan is!? And everybody else is... But not me!

I noticed Koko didn't know what to do and so he just hugged me.

I suddenly stopped but my tears didn't stop from falling. "K...Koko..."

"Nonoko-chan...What's happening to you?"

"A..Am I..."

"Are you... What?"

"Am I different from all other girls?"

Koko faced me and said. "No! Why do you ask that?"

"Because I feel that I am..."

"Nonoko-chan..."

"I feel jealous of Anna-chan... She's pretty... She's nice... She's improved of her Cooking Alice... She's a double star now... She's new... But me... I'm still the old one... Misaki-sensei eve-"

"Nonoko-chan..." Koko cut my sentences off. "I would rather pick the old Nonoko than the new one... I would rather _love_ the old Nonoko than the new one..."

I widened my eyes after hearing Koko.

Koko sighed. "I've seen the changes on Anna-chan... It is not you who changed... It is her... Nonoko-chan," he smiled. "You're pretty, don't worry!"

I suddenly felt myself blushing. "Koko...?"

Koko widened his eyes. "Eh? D-did I just say that?"

"Y-yeah..." I nodded.

Koko scratched his cheek. "Hehe... But Nonoko-chan, it's true!"

I smiled at him. "Thanks Koko!"

"You're welcome."

"Anyway, what about your Last Dance partner, Koko?" I asked.

Koko held out a hand and I saw him blush. "T-The girl I wanted to ask was you, Nonoko-chan...!"

"Me?"

"But if you don't want, that's okay!" Koko shrugged.

I held his hand and said. "Okay! I'll be your partner then! I don't have any partner anyway... No one ever asked me before because I am always the one who asks...! Plus, I've never danced anybody in the Last Dance so I guess the first one is yo-"

But then I was cut when Koko gave me a quick kiss on my lips.

I blushed.

"You're becoming noisy." Koko smiled as he blush and pulled me out of the room

_K-Koko... _I ran with him while my fingertips were on my lips. I smiled. _My first kiss and my first Last Dance partner..._

When we reached the place, Narumi announced that it'll be ten minutes before the Last Dance.

Anna-chan saw me, hand-in-hand with Koko, running towards them.

I placed my hand above my chest where my heart is located and panted. "K-Koko... Y-you... R-run so... F-fast...!!"

"Eh? Why didn't you tell me?" Koko asked.

"I was... Busy thinking..."

"Thinking again?" Koko chuckled.

"Nonoko-chan?" I looked up and saw Anna-chan infront of me.

"Anna-chan..."

Anna-chan hugged me. "I thought you would miss our favorite event!"

I looked at Koko who was behind Anna-chan then he smiled.

I smiled back while saying to Anna-chan. "I would never miss the Last Dance!"

Anna-chan faced me and said. "Kitsuneme-kun said that he can't find you anywhere! How did Koko found you?"

I looked at Koko then I got to read his lips. _I will read your mind._ He smiled then he said my thoughts aloud. "I saw Nonoko-chan going out from the girl's restroom!"

I smiled. "Yeah...!"

"Five minutes before the Last Dance!" Narumi announced.

I saw Mikan-chan approaching us then I asked her. "Ne, Mikan-chan, who's your Last Dance partner?"

"Eh? Last Dance?" I saw Mikan's face puzzled.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Anna-chan and I sweatdropped.

"Oh... Last Dance!" Mikan scratched her head. "Haha! No... I don't have... I think?"

"Oh?" I frowned. I gulped when I turned to Anna-chan to ask her. "H-how ab-about you, A-Anna-chan?" I looked at Koko and back at her.

Anna-chan smiled. "I don't have any...!"

"What!?" I asked. "But I-" Koko suddenly covered my mouth.

"How come?" asked Koko.

Anna-chan sighed. "Nonoko-chan... I'm sorry but... I asked Misaki-sensei to be my Last Dance partner but then he came to me awhile ago and said that he forgot to tell me that his partner is already Serina-sensei..."

Koko uncovered my mouth. "Oh...." That's all I can say.

"But at least we're the same!" Anna-chan squealed. "Always doesn't have a Last Dance partner...! Haha!"

"Uhm... Anna-chan... I... Have a Last Dance partner." I blushed.

Anna-chan froze. "Eh?!"

"Koko... Asked me..." I smiled.

"Wow! Good for you, Nonoko-chan! I'm so happy!" I felt that she just forced those words out of her mouth.

"Time for the Last Dance!" Narumi announced. "Oh, Iinchou would like to make a request!"

"Iinchou?!" Anna, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mikan, and I exclaimed.

"Uhm... This is kinda my first time... And for the person I'm going to ask, I hope you wouldn't get embarassed..." I saw a slight blush forming on Yuu-kun's face. "Uhm... Anna-chan... May I be your Last Dance?"

I looked at Anna-chan and she was blushing as well. "Me?!" she squealed. "Of course! Thanks Iinchou-kun!!"

Koko grabbed my hand and lead me to the Dance Floor. "There! At least Anna-chan has her Dance Partner as well!" We started to dance but we stopped when we saw Natsume-san drag Mikan-chan on the Dance Floor.

We heard her say. "Natsume! You can't just drag me here...!" She puffed her cheeks.

"Oi, shut up, Polka. I'm gonna be your Last Dance Partner whether you like it or not."

Then I saw Mikan-chan blush. "Natsume, you meany..."

I giggled quietly.

It was a day I will never forget.

***

After the Last Dance Event...

"Anna-chan! Anna-chan!" I ran towards her when I saw her walking on the hallway going to her room.

Anna-chan stopped and looked at me. "Nonoko-chan!"

"I forgot to tell you!! Well, since you're my best friend..." I started blushing.

"What is it, Nonoko-chan?"

"Koko kissed me awhile ago...!"

"Oh my God! That is so cool!!! Tell me all the details!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. "How did it feel?! Was Koko's lips soft?! When and why did this happen?!"

Blah blah blah..

I sweatdropped.... Well, that's my best friend!

_Don't worry, you're pretty!_

~~~~~0o0o0o0o0~~~~~


End file.
